love dancig
by SungHyunJoon
Summary: minzy y taemin son hermanos pero cuando bailan tiene una coneccion de amor


Cap 1

Me levante como todas las mañanas arrastre los pies asta llegar al baño me metí ala ducha Salí Alos 15 minutos me puse el uniforme seque mi cabello derepente abrieron la puerta era el el chico que hace que mi corazón empiece a latir muy fuerte es hermoso piel clara cabello rubio medio alto y esa sonrisa que podría matar y enternecer a cualquiera stop minzy es tu hermano no pienses así

-Tae: minzy vamos el desayuno esta listo

-Minzy: ya voy ya termino de peinarme

Tae: pero si ya estas linda así para que mas – eso hizo que mis mejillas se calentaran

Minzy: mentiroso - luego de eso entro a mi cuarto y me abrazo por detras y hizo que nos miráramos al espejo

Tae: no es mentira es verdad eres hermosa hermanita, tiene una hermosa cara hermosos ojos marrones y unos hermosos LAB….- me dijo mientras me miraba pero por que paro

Narra taemin

Tae: no es mentira es verdad eres hermosa hermanita, tiene una hermosa cara hermosos ojos marrones y unos hermosos lab….- nunca le avía presta atención así a esos labios carnoso redonditos hermosos ella era hermosa tenia un lindo cuerpo era perfecta le miraba fijamente los labios quería besarlos pero que rayos estoy pensando taemin es tu HERMANA no debes pensar así de ella

Minzy: taemin... Hola tierra llamando a taemin TAEMIN!

Tae: que paso? –

Minzy: pondrías soltarme por favor llegaremos tarde ala escuela – la escuela ¿que idiota me olvide la escuela

Tae: s si perdón – esta rojo mas de lo común

Minzy: TAEMIN!

Tae: que pasa ¡!

Minzy: dios taemin son las 9:00 AM – carajo ¡!

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos y subimos a un taxi y nos dirigimos ala escuela

Al llegar yo pague bajamos para nuestra suerte el portero nos abrió y nos separamos

(Narra minzy)

Llegue ami salón golpee la puerta y entre

Maestra: señorita lee por que llega tarde

Minzy: lo siento señorita – haciendo una reverencia

Maestra: pase y siéntese –

Pase y me senté donde siempre al raro me hablo CL

Cl: por que llegaste tarde pequeña? –

Minzy: eeh? – no sabia que contestar no les iva a decir '' es que mi hermano me abrazo y me empezó a decir cosas lindas de mi '' no – Taemin y yo nos quedamos dormidos –

Cl: fijiere que te creo – siempre se da cuando cuando estoy mintiendo

Bom: minzy quieres ir al centro comercial hoy -

Minzy: no puedo chicas saben que devo practicar para la competencia de breakdance

Bom: pero que te tomes un dia libre no te ara nada –

Cl: déjala sabes que a ella le gusta practicar para que le salga perfecto –

evelyn: pero las tima que no va tener oportunidad de ganar - esa voz la conocida perfectamente era m dolor de cabeza matutino cada año ganaba pero este año no, no lo permitiré

Cl: por que no ganaría ella es la mejor bailarina que hay –

evelyn: así entonces por que yo le gano año tras año tras –

Dara: tu sabes perfectamente por que ganas –Evelyn la hija del director siempre gana por que ella su única hija no digo que baile mal pero se equivoca muchas veces pero siempre ganaba

evelyn: si lose por que soy la mejor y la mas linda – si seguía hablando la iva a golpearla , de repente sonó el timbre y salieron todos

Yo Salí con mis amigas al patio a lo lejos veo a mi hermoso hermano con su informé que le quedaba perfecto BASTA minzy contrólate, seguí perdida en mis pensamientos

Tae: minzy

Minzy…

Tae: MINZY!

Minzy: ah que paso?

Tae: hace una media hora te estoy llamando en que mundo estabas?-

Minzy: estaba en wornderland por que? –Le saque la lengua-

Tae: niña, ten tu almuerzo lo tenia en mi mochila

Minzy: gracias niño

Tae: niño? Por que

Minzy: por que si –le saque de nuevo la lengua

(Narra taemin )

Tae: niño? Por que

Minzy :por que si –me saco la lengua

Tae:-le saco la legua igual-nos vemos después pequeña niña- me fui volviendo con mis amigos que me miraban le lejos

Key: es tan linda tu hermana cuando se pone infantil –hermosa hermosa! Yo solo le puedo decir hermosa

Minho: yo apoyo a key se ve linda –

Onew: chicos basta miren la cara que puso –

Jonghyun: saben que no le gusta que se metan con su hermana, aun que mirándola mejor se ve muy bien – lo dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

T

Tae: YAH DEJEN DE MIARARLA Y TU – señalando a jonghyun- QUITA ESA SORNRISA PERVERTIDO!- me salia umo por las orejas

Key,minho,Jong: perdón

Xxx: que miran?- los 5 dimos un salto del susto

Onew: oh Cl nada

Cl: los estoy mirando escuche todo, les advierto no se metan con mi hija les quedo claro a todos – señalándonos con el dedo – y tu –mirando a jonghyun- no pongas esa sonrisa de pervertido o juro que mi puño se estampara en tu cara entendiste?

Jonghyun: si – diciéndolo con mala gana-

Cl: hola key – sonriéndole – bipolar

Key. Hola Cl que bien te ves hoy, mas tarde podríamos hablar –

Cl: claro

Key: te veo ala salida OK?

Cl: esta bien adiós-yendo donde estaba minzy- siempre tuve mis dudas de que estos dos tenian algo

Narra la escritora

Taemin salio en busca de su pequeña hermana fue asta su salón al entrar allí estaba ella tan radiante y tan hermosa pensaba taemin, entro al salón en dirección a ella pero una voz lo detuvo

evelyn: taemin oppa que te trae por aquí –

Tae. Vine por mi hermana así vamos a practicar

evelyn: oppa que te parece si la dejas ella puede practicar sola, y vamos atomar algo– minzy miraba la escena estaba que asesinaba con la mirada a Tae

Taemin: no gracias eve tal vez otro día – Tae la esquivo y fue junto con su hermana –vamos niña

Minzy: no soy una niña – haciendo un puchero

Tae: si lo eres para mi lo eres un linda y juguetona niña – eso era mentira Termini hace unos dias empezo a sentir cosas por su hermana no solo la ve como su hermana su niña ya no ahora la ve como una mujer

Mimzy –sonrojada- vamos hay que practicar – tae asentío – espera – minzy se acercaba peligrosamente ala cara de taemin, a Tae se le estaba acelerando el corazón de ver a su hermana tan cerca de el. Inconcientemente cerro los ojos estaba sintiendo la respiración de su hermana, pero solo sintió algo le toco el resto y luego nada

Minzy: tenías una pestaña en la cara

Tae: eh? Gracias –

Minzy: bueno vamos hay que practicar – sonriendo-

Tae: minzy que tal si en vez de practicar vamos a tomas un helado – haciendo un puchero –

Minzy: pero.. Estaba bien vamos -


End file.
